The Morning Sun
by Sqully
Summary: TATE, my version on how Tony and Kate might get together. SCREW THE SHOW! cute fluffness


**The Morning Sun

* * *

**

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lyin'_

_It's not really that late._

_It's too cold outside to be walkin' around the streets of this town,_

_And where ever you think you have to be can wait._

The bright blue numbers cast a surrounding glow, 2:36am. No lamp is on, no light switch flicked, only an occasional streak of light from the window. Sounds of thunder and raindrops can be heard throughout the bedroom, bouncing carelessly off the faded cerulean walls and mahogany furniture. The queen sized bed has darker blue sheets with matching pillows and a matching comforter; which at the moment is tangled around the two still forms. With one discarded on the soft carpet of the floor, the pillows are spread out, and hardly being used by its occupants; since one is using the others chest. They breathe together, a perfect rhythm. Strands of deep chocolate hair lie in contrast to his stark white t-shirt. Neither move from the comfortable position they've gotten themselves into. And as two eyes flutter open, one wonders how these two got together.

_So why don't you stay with me?_

_Share all your secrets tonight._

_We can make believe,_

_The morning sun never will rise._

_Come an' lay your head on this big brass bed,_

_An' we'll be all right as long as you stay with me._

_Yeah._

:**Two months earlier**:

"Please tell me you identified our floater." Abby Sciuto grins as she types something into one of her many computers littering her lab/office.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I ran his prints through as many databases I could lay my fingertips on. His name is Petty Officer Brandon Myer." Special Agent Kate Todd pulled her cell-phone out and quickly told Special Agent Tony DiNozzo who their cadaver is. The body had been found in a local lake, and had a tattoo that is mostly associated with the Navy, which is why NCIS was called in. Tony had been searching local Navy bases and going through missing person reports. Now they had something solid. The victim, Brandon Myer, was shot twice in the chest execution style. But as ME Mallard, or Duckie, found out from the autopsy, he was actually killed by a lethal injection of atropine, which kills if not used properly. He had died a very painful death before being dumped into the body of water. The team, led by Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, searched hospitals for stolen medication, but found nothing so far. Best bet is that the murderer is either a doctor or other health care professional, or works in a clinic and has access. Or knows someone who does.

0o0o0o0o back at the bullpen one hour later o0o0o0o0

"Kate, you get those phone records yet?"

"They're printing out right now."

"Good, Tony." Swiveling around in his chair, Tony stood gracefully, glancing at Kate with a condescending look before continuing to report his information to their boss. The pair is always competing to get their work done first.

"Brandon Myer, no siblings, father died fourteen years ago, mother lives in a nursing home in Florida, and a few cousins on the mother's side living here." He glanced up to see Gibbs staring at him expectantly.

"Oh, and did I mention that a certain cousin despises our young Petty Officer, Thomas-"

"-Avery." Kate finished, getting a taken aback look from Tony. Clearing her throat she looks down at the records and continues.

"He called Brandon's cell phone five times the night he died. The first call was thirty seconds long, second call twenty-two seconds, and so forth until the fifth and final call which lasted two minutes." Gibbs was already standing and pulling on his jacket when she finished.

"Looks like he got finally got in touch with him."

0o0o0o0o staking out Thomas Avery o0o0o0o0

"You know, I wouldn't be against him walking out and confessing right about now." Tony snorted and returned his gaze to the driver-side window. His gaze directed at the apartment complex. Kate, dead serious, sighed tiredly and returned _her_ gaze to the east parking lot, which is the only exit if the potential suspect left the building from the back. Bored, she decides to voice her other thoughts.

"We wouldn't even be here if the guy would've just given us something to arrest him for."

"Well, maybe he didn't do it." Their eyes meet hers skeptical, his curious. It being the middle of the night, there is not much noise around them; a few crickets and few stray cats.

"What makes you think he didn't do it?"

"What makes you think he did?"

"Well, he's got motive, opportunity, and the fact that he called our victim, his cousin, four times before reaching him and said that he had to tell him something but the conversation is _too_ private to tell us? Come _on_. He's definitely hiding something." Tony lets out a long breath and leaned his head back against the seat. He wouldn't win this so why try. Before long, the silence grew and encompassed the whole car. Neither spoke for quite some time, both agents watching the exits. Tony pursed his lips in thought and carefully glanced at Kate. Licking his lips, he finally blurted out-

"Would you ever go out with me?" Her body froze. What?

"What?" The smile that spread across his face made her want to smack him across the face, hard.

"You heard me." Confusion entered her eyes, anger fading, and she stared back at him.

"You're serious?" Almost immediately, hurt appeared across his _gorgeous_ features.

"No, of course not." He turned back to the watch, his shoulders slumping as he did. Biting her lip, she slowly reached out and grabbed his shoulder turning him towards him. He tried not to look at her, he regretted saying anything. But seconds after that thought crossed his mind, two lips pressed against his. Kate leaned against him as he held her tight. For a few minutes of time, the world disappeared, along with their stake-out.

He admitted to himself, and only himself, how much he loved to watch her sleep. Shoulders rising and falling in sync with her chest, her beautiful skin lying with his, is what he looks forward to every night. He loves every inch of her, especially her mind. The sun rose hours later and still she slept. On their day off, she deserved it along with him. It wasn't until much later that she awoke to the hand stroking her hair.

"Hey sleepy head." His deep voice soothes her, and she snuggles deeper into his chest, eyes never opening.

"Is it morning yet?" The question spills over him like warm honey. And the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Nope, go back to sleep."

_Baby, there is just no use in hidin',_

_The way that I am feelin' right now._

_With you standin' there, baby, I swear, I can't help but stare:_

_Girl, you're wearing me out; you're wearing me out._

_Baby, stay with me:_

_Share all your secrets tonight._

_We can make believe,_

_The morning sun never will rise._

_Come an' lay your head on this big brass bed,_

_An' we'll be all right as long as you stay with me._

_Baby don't go:_

_It looks like it's startin' to rain,_

_And it's so warm here in this apartment,_

_Wrapped up in this blanket, so stay._

_Instrumental Break _

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me:_

_Share all your secrets tonight._

_We can make believe,_

_The morning sun never will rise._

_Come an' lay your head on this big brass bed,_

_An' we'll be all right as long as you stay:_

_I'll be all right as long as you stay with me._

_Yeah._

_Stay with me . . ._

* * *

-Was it good? Please tell me in a review, any flamers I accept have to have good reasoning. Thanks for reading!

"_Stay With Me_" by Josh Gracin


End file.
